Rogue Cupid Series
by JosephineX
Summary: Rogue is playing Cupid? How did that happen? See how her plans work out with the coolest couples ever made! In my opinion anyways... LORO JOTT KURTTY JONDA ANGELXPYSLOCKE JUBBY BOOMBOOMXCANNONBALL ROMY
1. The Goddess's Wolf

**Josephine: You got the plants?**

**Rogue: *Nods head***

**Josephine: You know you can talk, right? Cause I need you to talk.**

**Rogue: *Nods head***

**Josephine: #sigh# *shakes head* I won't push it, just go.**

**Rogue: *Nods and leaves***

**Josephine: I scare me sometimes.**

Rogue and Kitty walked in the Rec room, arm in arm talking animatedly about the new production at school. Rogue spotted her target and excused herself from Kitty.

"Logan." Rogue said sitting next to him and staring at him with puppy dog eyes. Though he can't see them because he's reading the newspaper but he was actually staring at Storm at the corner of his eyes.

Rogue was the only one to know, because she's been staring at Logan with puppy dog eyes for the pass 5 minutes!

"Logan…"

Plus he was reading the news paper upside down.

"Logan!" Logan jumped up and alerted others and they stared at Logan and Rogue. The younger recruits caught sight of something and snickered while the older ones laughed freely.

"What?" Logan growled.

"*Cough*reading*cough*upside*cough*down*" Rogue 'coughed'.

"Huh?" Logan looked down at his newspaper and turned it right way up quickly. He glared at the kids and they looked away.

"You owe me." Rogue said grinning. Logan stared at her.

"No I don't-" Rogue pulled puppy dog eyes at Logan. "Fine… What is it?" Logan growled warningly. Rogue smiled innocently. Well, as much as a Goth could look innocent.

"Well, I have a new plant for Storm, but I have something going on right now. Sooo…"

"Let me guess. You want me to pick it up and give it to her?" Logan said gruffly.

"Yeah, but I wanted to put it in her greenhouse. To surprise her you know?"

"Do you want me to pick up a card too?"

"Nah, I'll surprise her after she sees it." Rogue stood up and gave him a piece of paper. "This is where it is. See ya." Rogue said. Logan shook his head, he was going soft.

"Oh, Logan?" Rogue said before she exited. "Don't get lost." **(1)** Rogue grinned and ran out of the mansion laughing hysterically. The older recruits laughed with her but the younger ones tried to suppress their laughter, so not to get on the bad side of Logan. Logan glared at the door before standing up and exiting. The sound of his motor being revved made his ears perk before running out of the mansion door.

"Thanks Logan!" Rogue shouted before disappearing out of the mansion gates.

Great, how was he going to get there now? Logan glanced at the piece of paper before an idea struck him.

Logan drove through the streets in his new car. *Cough* Scott's*cough*.

Logan stopped outside a house that looked and smelled like it's been painted over again and again. He got out of the car walked towards the gate, if you could call it a gate. He entered and knocked on the front door but as soon as his fist hit the door, a black-blue-streaked hair girl opened the door so… enthusiastically, Logan thought it might have broken the door. Before she could say anything, a brown-red-streak haired girl passed by and called out,

"New boyfriend or did you think it was him?" She teased.

"Don't break the door!" A voice teased somewhere.

"Shut up! It's a customer!" The blue-streak girl shouted before turning his attention to him. And, once again, she was interrupted.

"A customer?" The red-streak girl asked.

"A customer?"

"A customer?"

"Customer?"

"A customer?"

"Customer?"

"Customer."

"Customer?"

"Yeah, customer?"

"Shut your mouths losers, a customer!" The blue-streak girl shouted. "Penelope, bring me the damn plant!"

"Oh, that customer!" 9 voices rang out and snickers followed. Logan raised a brow.

"First customer today, and exactly the right time." She nodded her head. Logan could hear rustling before he could hear a body come in contact with the floor.

"OOOF!" A voice upstairs grunted.

"Fall down again clumsy?" A male voice asked from the top floor.

"I'll be right back." The blue-haired girl said before running away and disappearing.

"So you're the customer." A brown-blue-streaked hair boy asked from his place on the couch. "Good luck!" He said before snickering. The blue-streaked hair girl came back and kissed the boy.

"You know me so well." She said and winked.

"I'm here! So sorry!" A pink-streaked girl said running down the stairs holding a plant.

"Careful, you might trip." The red-streaked girl said teasingly.

"Whatever."

"Here!" The blue-streaked girl said, holding out the plant.

"Thanks." Logan said gruffly before continuing. "Can I ask what's with the streaks?"

"It's part of the club!" She said cheerfully. A thought crossed his head.

"So, is Rogue-" Logan got caught off.

"No time to chat, see you soon!" She said before closing the door. He could hear her sigh before muttering something so low, even he couldn't hear it. Logan shook his head and walked towards his bike. He could hear their laughter inside, and Logan shook his head once more and got on his bike.

"Kids these days." He muttered before leaving.

Logan was lounging on the couch in the Rec room after he put the plant in Ororo's greenhouse. Everything was fine, except he was getting suspicious with the blue-streak girl. She looked oddly familiar; he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Rogue put Storm's psychic, or whatever you call it, in the front of her mind.

"Logan? Logan? Can you meet me in the gazebo?" She said in Storm's voice. She snickered before heading off to the gazebo herself.

Logan sighed, what now? He stood up unwillingly and started off, storm clouds suspiciously started to form.

Rogue waited impatiently holding the string.

Couple minutes later, Logan and Storm were walked towards each other, Logan looking annoyed and Storm looked pissed. Logan stopped right where Rogue wanted him, she pulled on the string.

"What is it 'Ro?" He asked.

"What is it? WHAT IS IT?" She shrieked, the sky darkening and thunderbolts appeared in her hand. "I'll tell you what-" she stopped when she fell against an 'invisible' string and Rogue was glad she wore gloves, if not, she would have rope burns later on. Storm accidentally let go of the thunderbolts and was caught falling into Logan's arms. The thunderbolt hit the trees and right into the sack of flowers Rogue planted there. It rained on them as they stared, lost in each others eyes. Rogue fiddled with her CD player and finally pressed play. 'Kiss the girl' from the little mermaid rang out.

"What were you saying?" Logan breathed.

"What were YOU saying?" Storm replied. Logan grinned.

"_Just, kiss the girl…" _Storm leaned in and they kissed, sweet and gentle.

Rogue chuckled behind the bushes. This might not be so bad after all. She took the camera and took two pictures. One for evidence for the Royal Highness and one for her collection, Rogue stood up and smirked. She couldn't wait for the next assignment.

* * *

**Josephine: DUN DUN DUN! I love this! Sigh! Next up: 'Phoenix Blast' anyone up for guesses to who that is? He he he. MUWA HAHAHAHA!**

**Rogue: You scare me sometimes.**

**Josephine: HA! I got you to talk!**

**(1) LOL! It'll come soon! Right after the last chapter! It'll come as an Epilogue/Prologue. Hahahaha!  
**

**Rogue: *sigh* Review.**


	2. Phoenix's Blast

**Josephine: This one was hard. I kept racking my brain for an idea. Geeeeeez, and it was right there in front of me, I just wouldn't look at it! **

**Rogue: *glances at picture before grimacing* you're a sick woman you know that?**

**Josephine: No… That's my friends' work. I'm the crazy one.**

**Rogue: Oooook… *steps away awkwardly***

Everyone was lunging in the rec. room except for Kitty who was checking the mail. They were all watching a movie that had no purpose to it at all. But at least they weren't causing chaos.

Rogue lay upside down on the chair with Kurt, staring at the newly couple. Logan and Storm had hook up because of Rogue. Logan didn't know, Storm didn't know. But she didn't really care right now. Logan was staring intently at Storm who paid him no mind. But Rogue could see her stealing glances at the man beside her. They didn't tell anyone, apart from Rogue and her annoying little room-mate just because she saw the picture Rogue took, but… the couple didn't know they know. So anyways, Kitty forced it out of Rogue and was bursting with joy. Though she kept it hidden, and Rogue had got to admit. She was good.

"Like, I'm back people!" Kitty said as she phased through the wall.

"Any mail for me, Katzchen?" Kurt asked from beside Rogue. Kitty blushed; Rogue could see that she liked Kurt. And Kurt liked Kitty. Problem is Kitty's dating Lance. And Kurt, well, he's just happy with what he has with Kitty. Which is really sad.

"Uuuum, no." Kitty replied flipping through the mail. "Oh. Rogue. Here's one for you." Rogue's eyebrow raised but said nothing. She sat up and grabbed her water beside her. She felt the blood rush down her face and welcomed it. She didn't mind. She liked it. All thanks to Kurt.

"Uuuum, Rogue your mail?" Kitty asked. Rogue looked at Kitty confused until it hit her.

"OH! Sorry, ah forgot! Mah mind was somewhere…" The others looked at her like she grew… a hundred heads (they'd probably not be surprised with 3 heads). Rogue rolled her eyes and stood up. She grabbed the letter and sat back down.

She opened the letter not bothering to know who it's from. After all, how important could it be? She grabbed her water and drank while reading. Rogue's eyes bugged out and chocked on her water.

"Stripes, what's up?" Logan asked.

"I'm *choke* fine. *cough cough*" Rogue said and crumpled the letter. "It's nothing."

'God, Ow... that hurt…" Rogue thought. 'Not as much as my next assignment though…"

"Assignment? What assignment?" Jean asked. Rogue's eyes widened. Then composed herself.

"Did yah just read mah mand?" Rogue's eyes narrowed. Jean gasped. She didn't mean to!

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! You were… I was… uuuuum…." Jean wracked for an explanation.

"No need, Ah'll just go to mah room where ah can have some privacy!" With that, Rogue stormed out of the room.

_ROGUE AND KITTY'S ROOM -_

Rogue paced how is she going to do this. Not to mention she would have Jean get suspicious of her since she was blocking her thoughts. Dammit, that was why she didn't like hiding things from a telepath.

Professor wouldn't mind of course, how she knew she just knew. There wasn't much that was said on the letter. Just a simple:

_Hook them up. _

_J&S RED_

She knew what that meant. But still! Who knows what the blue girl would do if she didn't do it. Yeah, the girl was a plain human but she was crazy!

Rogue wasn't watching where she was going. She bumped right into her table and fell on her butt. A few things clattered and fell, but she hardly took notice. She started to stand up but hit her head on the table.

"Dammit!" She muttered. "This is sooo not my day." She stood up and rubbed her sore areas. She looked around and swore. She bumped right into Kitty's things and now, her side of the room was a mess.

'Kitty's going to kill me…' She wasn't afraid of the small girl, but her idea's for fun was torture for Rogue. Rogue sighed and faced the mirror. Oh God, she looked embarrassing. Well, it's a good thing she's alone and everyone's… Wait a minute.

Rogue's face brightened and she smiled evilly. She's got the perfect plan…

_THE NEXT DAY -_

"Yah in?" Rogue asked.

"Uuuum, you guys go ahead. I've got plans…" Jean replied.

"With Scott?"

"No, uuuuum, with Duncan. Why?"

"Yah never know." Rogue shrugged. "He might not be yours forever, ya know? I thought you might have made a move with him or something. Well, see ya Jean!" Rogue turned and ran. Jean stopped in her tracks.

What did Rogue mean about making a move? She couldn't possibly know. Or does she? After all, she had absorbed Jean... Right? Jean sighed. She didn't exactly have plans with Duncan. She just wanted to relax, all alone in rec. room. But obviously that wasn't possible at the mansion. And she saw an opportunity to relax with peace and quiet. Jean sighed once more.

'Better get going if I want to get home tonight. This is going to be a… not so lonely walk.'

_THAT NIGHT -_

"See you guys later!" Kitty shouted as the older mutants and the new recruits sped out of the driveway and into the night. Well, all but Jean and Scott. Storm and Logan were out together. Beast and the Professor accompanied the students on their party all night long, as they put it… all but Rogue.

"I don't do well in crowds." Rogue had said.

Jean sighed and closed the door. She looked around the front room. It was so quiet. It was creepy. She sighed once more and walked towards the rec. room. Scott was there, watching a silent movie. Jean smiled and sat next to him. Scott glanced at Jean with the corner of his eye and smiled faintly.

Rogue snickered; she looked at the blocked windows once more and snickered despite herself. She tiptoed towards where she knew the library was and put Kitty's physic in the front of her mind. Getting control of people she absorbed was getting to be a great help for her on this job. She would need to thank the blue haired girl for this.

Jean sighed and snuggled more closely against Scott's side. Scott smiled and did the arm stretching thing and put his arm around her shoulders. Jean closed her eyes and smiled. This was heaven.

Jean's eyes snapped open at a very faint 'click' sound. She sat up and looked around.

"Jean?"

"I'm fine. Just thought I heard something."

"Are you picking up something?"

"No, only Rogue. But she's upstairs reading." Scott nodded.

"Do you suppose..."

"Can we not talk about it? I just want to relax." Scott nodded once more and put his arm around her shoulder. Jean couldn't help but think how perfect she felt in his arms. It was like she was made for him.

The TV suddenly went blank with those squiggly lines. Scott swore and stood up. He needed the Professor to pay the TV guy.

"You need something else to focus your brains on besides the TV." He said and muttered something about pairing up with soul-mates. Of course, Scott didn't think anything of it though. He was just pissed. All of a sudden, the electricity went off. Jean screamed and jumped on Scott. Scott flapped his arms and fell down. They stayed like that until they heard 'The Little Mermaids 'Kiss the Girl'' was heard through the walls. Scott couldn't help it, he leaned in and kissed Jean. Jean blinked before she kissed him back. They're kiss was gentle… heavenly. It started to go eager and passionate. They were in heaven. Jean's hands found their way toward his hair. Scott held her tight towards-

BANG! BANG!

"Hey! Scott! Jean! You ok? The doors locked! What happened? What happened to the lights?" They heard muffled voice.

Jean blinked and looked around. She looked down and blushed. She stood up and walked towards the door. Scott sat there, shocked. What were they doing a minute ago?

"Jean! Thank God! What happened?"

"I don't know. Scott and I were just watching and the lights suddenly went out." Scott's head snapped up at the sound of his name.

"Professor probably forgot to pay the electricity bill…" Scott muttered. Rogue stared at him.

"Yeah… sure… uuuuhhh, I'm going to find out what's wrong." Rogue said before she disappeared. Jean looked back at Scott. Scott stood up and walked towards her.

"Uuuuhhh, you might want to turn on the emergency lights or whatever." Jean said awkwardly.

"Uuuuhhh, yeah. Hey, um, you like, uuuuum, want to go out…" Scott hesitated before he added. "With me?" Jean blushed.

"Uuuuuum, yeah. Sure."

"Uuuuhhh, tomorrow at six?"

"Yeah sure. Ok…" Jean said before disappearing too. Scott stood there, staring where she was standing. Scott jumped up when the lights flickered on and reality hit him. Ohhh, God…

To say, Rogue was pleased with herself. Jean didn't even suspect her one little bit. Not to mention not noticing her taking a picture. She smirked and glanced at her photos. Two down, how many more to go.

**Josephine: Okey dokey. Next up would be… *scans piece of paper* The Demon and The Kitten's Connection… ok, weird. Wait… who messed with my papers? *stops and glares at right-hand friend* was it you Alyssa? **

**Alyssa: Me? Your red-streaked-slash-right hand in command-slash-friend?**

**Penelope: Alyssa says 'Happy Early April Fools Sucker'**

**Alyssa: *glares at Penelope and walks away screaming curse words***

**Josephine: Hey, Lyz…**

**Alyssa: What?**

**Josephine: It's called, 'Review'… Look it up.**


	3. Demon and  Angel Cat

**Rogue: Where the hell have you been? And spare me the 'taking-care-of-my-sister' crap. You're not even legal!**

***Awkward silence***

**Rogue: Seeee? You have no excuse so ha!**

***Another awkward silence***

**Josephine: You do realize I have been back-packing with my family right?**

**Rogue: Uuuuuum… *dashes away to annoy Logan***

**Josephine: I understand Rogue is a little OOC or erm… that's the right term right. I'm still learning the ropes here people! No, don't look at me like that! No seriously. Really… carry on.**

Rogue sighed and banged her head on the wall. How was she going to do this? She knew this was coming, but she was still blank on ideas. Suuuuuuuuure, she got other ideas from the people she absorbed but seriously. Cover them in goo?

"UUUGGGHHHH!" Rogue moaned as she banged her head too hard. "Think think think!" She muttered. She glanced around the room. She sat down in her chair and grabbed a piece of paper. She stared at it for a while. What was she doing again? Oh yeah... the hook up job… wait… wait a minute… waaaait… waaaaaiiiittt…

"THAT'S IT!" She exclaimed and ran out.

Kitty stared at the pair. Lance… Lance's head snapped towards her suddenly. His eyes were wide as he struggled against the girl on top of him. Wait, did she say his name out loud?

"Kitty, I can explain!" Lance shouted but was silenced by the girl's mouth coming onto his. He struggled against the girl and Kitty shook her head.

"We. Are. Over." She whispered and phased through anyone and anything that blocked her way.

Kitty cried as she sat down and cried. She hated him. She hated her. How could HE do that? They've had problems before and broke up a whole lot of times. But this time she'll never come back to him. She never wanted to. She'll move on and forget them. We'll the relationship anyways.

"So much for surprises…" Kitty muttered as new tears formed. She just dropped in, since everyone else was busy. She heard moans upstairs, she couldn't help herself. She knew what was happening but didn't stop herself. She couldn't she just kept going. And now…

Kitty sobbed harder as she saw the two. She didn't know the girl, but it was Lance alright. No one else looks exactly like him! Maybe except Mystique but…

Kurt looked at the small figure from his window. She was there crying for a while now. How could he do that to Kitty? How could anyone dare to upset her? It was for real, he knew that. He could see it. Kurt looked to the right just in time to see a piece of paper floating down to him. Kurt read the paper and looked up. He saw his sister wink at him and salute before disappearing into her and Kitty's room. He shook his head at read the letter once more.

_Dear Kurt, _

_You and Kitty are pretty dumb you know that? Go to her fuzzy! Cheer her up with your Elf-ish manliness, or whatever you like to call it! *Cue the evil laugh* She's my… best friend (DON'T TELL ANYBODY THAT!) and I don't like to see her so… unlike her cheery mood, you know? Ha! I even write like her now. And if your wondering why __**I**_, _the all awesome Rogue, can't do it. I've got DR with Mr. Gruff. Good luck!_

_Your loving (cute, adorable and awesome) sister,_

_Rogue._

_P.S you this cost me a LOT of money, so you better pay up by next month! ;D_

Kurt turned the letter upside down and grinned. Rogue clipped on two tickets for the movie 'Piranha'. Kurt grinned and looked over to Kitty, who hasn't move an inch. Kurt nodded and teleported.

"KURT!" Kitty screamed as the blue elf 'bamfed' in front of her.

"Vat?" He smiled innocently. Kitty glared at him and looked away. He waved the tickets in front of her. "Look vat I've vott!" He sang. Kitty glanced at the ticket and looked away.

"Ask someone else."

"Come on, Kätzchen!"

"I don't know Kurt."

"Puh-leaaaase?"

"Ask Rogue and get that cute face out of my site."

"Rogue vott DR vith Logan."

"…"

"Please Kätzchen?"

"…. Fine"

"HA! Score vone for vhe fuzzy dude!"

"What's the catch?"

"My face is cute?"

"…. Let's make tracks!"

_CINEMA -_

"Why this movie Kurt?" Kitty asked as she stared at the scene.

"Ves it's disgusting but Rogue told me to use it."

"Really?" just then, a hand popped out of the water.

"AHHHHHHH!" Kitty screamed which made others scream. Kurt laughed and leaned on Kitty. Kitty froze and relaxed. She was getting paranoid.

_Couple of seats back -_

Rogue grinned and leaned into the chair. Why enjoy the movie while she was here?

During the movie, the suspense would get too much and Kitty would start smacking Kurt's arm. This annoyed Kurt and would scold Kitty (right after she stops hitting him of course). Rogue would grin and throw popcorn at them which would get stuck to Kurt's fur. Kitty would relax and pick at the popcorn of his face. At one time Kitty forgot they had no popcorn and reached to get some, only for it to land on Kurt's… private area. Kitty blushed and looked away. Kurt looked at Kitty wide eye and sat tense at his seat. Rogue snickered and enjoyed the movie.

Kitty sighed and stretched as the lights came on. That was interesting. She froze as she felt something climb up.

"Boo."

"AAAAAAAH!" Kitty screamed and jumped on Kurt. Kurt, stunned fell with Kitty on top.

"Uuuuuum," Kitty stuttered.

"Um… Sorry Kätzchen."

"It's… uh… alright. Erm… yeah…" Kitty stood up and hugged herself. Kurt stood up and stared at her back. Kitty turned and froze as Kurt kissed her. She shakily lifted her hand and stroked his face.

The two never realized the place was deserted dim or when there was a flash indicating they were pictured. Rogue chuckled and slipped out unnoticed.

_Next Day -_

"Aaaaaw, don't yah look cute when yah having yah cat-nip?" Kitty heard through her sleep.

"Leave me alone." She mumbled.

"Sorry sugah. We're in the boys dorm, did yah knaw that yah fell asleep in Kurt's room?" Kitty opened her eyes and shot up. She looked around anxiously.

"What the?" Kitty heard and looked down. Her eyes bugged out and-

_3 minutes ago -_

"I hope you boys will enjoy your stay here. I assume that you and Rogue are not on the best terms?"

"Who is?" A Cajun asked smugly.

"Gambit." A Russian voice scolded.

"What? It is true ain't it? This Cajun's got a whole lot of 'friends'." Gambit snickered.

"Gambit." Piotr sighed. "Must you-"

"GGAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" A voice shrieked. "KUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRTTTTT!"

**Josephine: Dun dun dun! AHAHAHAHHAA- oooooow. Finished...FINALLY!**

**Rogue: That was fun.**

**Josephine: Geeeeeeeez, the wind in Wellington is sooooooo strong. I almost flew!**

**Rogue: … You did fly.**

**Josephine: Oh right. But not with the plane you know. Seriously.**

**Rogue: Oooook.**

**Josephine: I think my imagination flew away; I had a really hard time thinking this through. *Sighs* Sorry guys, review.**


	4. Scarlet Flames

**Rogue: Note, I am dead…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Josephine: There you are! Where are the others?**

**Rogue: Nope, no matter how I try, these people keep finding me.**

**Josephine: Uhuh shut up and act.**

**Rogue: Yeah ok, just don't try to play with the accents.**

**Josephine; *shrug* I try.**

"COME BACK HERE YA THIEVING SWAMP RAT!" Rogue screamed as she chased Gambit around the park.

"But Cher!" Remy shouted back. "It looks good on you!"

"AH'LL TELL YAH WHAT'LL LOOK GOOD! YOU SCREAMING UPSIDE DOWN FROM A TREE!"

"What ever turns you on Cherie!"

"AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH!"

"Have they always been like this?" Wanda asked Kitty from her place at the picnic mat.

"Ever since he came." Kitty sighed. "Tell me, did you come willingly or by force?"

"Surprise you it may, but willingly."

Professor X. had asked the old brotherhood members (that includes Magneto and Pyro) to come to a picnic. Too just meet and greet, not to mention Magneto and Professor X. wanted to see how they would react to each other. They were just so-so actually.

"What're you Sheila's doing 'ere?" Pyro asked as he approached Wanda and Kitty.

"Walking, obviously." Wanda remarked as she stood up and walked away.

"What did I do?" Pyro asked as he followed Wanda.

"The wrong thing obviously!" Wanda called back. "And stop following me!"

Rogue stopped chasing Remy long enough to see Wanda walk away and Pyro walking the other way sulking. Rogue smirked as she got an idea. She back-tracked and ran to towards the children.

"Pssst! Jamie! Pssst!" Rogue whispered from behind the trees. Jamie blinked.

"Jamie!" Nothing. "Jamie!" She shouted as quietly as she could. Jamie looked around.

"Did you guys hear something?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know. Or care." Amara flipped through her magazine. Jamie locked eyes with Rogue. Rogue made a motion with her hand.

"I'm going to get some food." Jamie said and stood up.

"You just got food." Jubilee noted. Jamie looked down.

"Uuuuuum, I-I j-j-just… um. I need… I need…" He spotted Logan shouting to random person. "Need to talk to Logan! YEAH! That's it… I need to talk to Logan. Bye!" He dashed out to the forest.

"Logan's-" Amara started.

"Don't."

"What is it?" Jamie asked eyes wide with curiosity.

"Eat this." Rogue said handing him a brown bag. He peeked into it. His eyes grew.

"Reeeaaalllyyy?"

"Knock yourself out."

"I KNOW THAT KID! BUT YOU DON'T JUST F-"

"Logan." Storm said sternly. Logan growled.

"Just-"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"HE'S GONE NUTSO!"

"WHO GAVE JAMIE SUGAR?"

"THE MAT'S ON FIRE!"

"EARTHQUAAAAAKKKKEEEEE!"

"IT'S NOT ME! IT'S NOT ME!"

"OMG! DID YOU WET YOUR PANTS!"

"SUGARCAKE!"

"GET AWAY YOU FREAK!"

"JAMIE?"

"JAMIE!"

"WAIT!"

"DON'T!"

"OI!"

Rogue looked from her spot behind the bush. Her plan was going well. Now to wait for-

"So, Remy guess you planned dis Cherie?" Rogue glanced over to Remy. If she was startled, she wasn't showing it.

"What made ya guess, Swamp Rat?" She asked eyes on the price.

"Well, I was thinking…"

"Wanda! Sugarplum!" Toad shrieked.

"Shut up!"

"Sugar!"

"AAAAAHHH!" Wanda screamed as she threw a hex bolt.

Unfortunately for her, her aim was bad, thanks to the Jamie's that were surrounding her.

Unfortunately for John, we was right there when Wanda the hex her bolt.

Unfortunately for Remy he was distracted enough for Rogue to throw a punch at him.

Unfortunately for Rogue, she missed John tumbling and rolling.

Unfortunately for Toad (and the main two), Wanda realized her mistake and jumped to catch him.

Fortunately for those two Toad realized what was happening.

"SUGARCAKE!" He screamed which attracted Rogue's attention. She jumped up and jumped over the bush. If this was a movie, it would have had happened in slow motion for it to go on.

Unfortunately for you, it's a story.

Rogue towards the pair who was rolling towards the cliff. It all happened at once.

People screamed.

Mutants stopped and stared.

Pietro struggled.

Magneto blacked out.

Jamies held on for dear life on chosen targets.

Wolverine snarled.

Rogue jumped after the pair as Wanda's hand shot out and grabbed Rogue's outstretch hand.

Remy swore and leaped after them.

Rogue was dragged to the edge.

Luckily for her Remy was there to hold her feet.

"Remy?" Rogue asked as she held on to Wanda and prayed Remy wouldn't let her go.

"Yea Cher?" Remy asked as he struggled with John's weight. Men weight more than girls you know.

"Don't let me go." She cried. Remy looked down. Her face was scrunched up to keep hold of Wanda's hand.

"Never Rogue." He stated seriously. Rogue looked up in relief and worry.

She had an idea. If she could just turn to face…

"Remy? Can you turn me round?" She asked as she was currently facing the sea.

"Wha'?" Remy said startled.

"Just turn me!"

_While that was happening-_

"Shouldn't this be the other way round Sheila?" John asked as he looked down.

"Shut up, you were too slow." She argued.

"Hey Sheila? If we get out of this mess, wanna go out with me?" Wanda looked at him bewildered.

"You wanna ask me that now?"

"Course, why not?"

"Uuuum, I'm not sure if now is a good time…"

"No, it's a great time!" He replied cheerfully making Wanda bounce. She winced in pain.

"Don't do that." She growled through gritted teeth.

"Sorry." He looked below him.

"What? You wanna take a bath?" She asked.

"NO! I've got gas in these cylinders! If they leak then the water will be polluted, we'll all drink the polluted water and then we all die and then the earth will be empty except for those stupid roaches! Not to mention I'll have to reload once again." He explained while hypervating. Wanda growled in annoyance.

Wanda noticed they were turning around. She looked up to see Remy turning Rogue around which made them turn with her.

_While THAT was happening-_

"SOMEBODY GET THE FIRE EXTINGUISHERS!"

"SOMEONE GET JAMIE UNDERCONTROL!"

"WHERE IS JAMIE ANYWAYS?"

"ASK SOMETHING THAT IS NOT STUPID FOR ONCE!"

"HELP THE BY-STANDERS!"

"SO WE'RE JUST BY-STANDERS?"

"WAS I TALKING TO YOU, ICE-"

"LOGAN!"

"WOMAN I'LL-"

"LOGAN!"

"WHAT NO-"

"WOLVERINE!"

"CAN I SPEAK WITHOUT GETTING-"

"LOGAN!"

"WOLVERINE!"

"MR. LOGAN!"

"PROFESSOR!"

"STORM!"

Logan sighed and stopped struggling against the Jamie's. One was enough already.

"THE FOREST IS ON FIRE!"

"BOBBY! THE FOREST! NOT ME!"

"SOMEBODY GET THE FIRE EXTINGUISHERS!"

"SOMEONE GET JAMIE UNDER CONTROL!"

Logan sighed once again. Why was he here anyways?

Rogue took a deep breath and pulled away. Don't do that when you're facing a cliff. She held her breath and pulled. Remy got the idea and pulled. But with John and Wanda's extra weight it wasn't exactly easy. Rogue got and idea and grabbed John's flailing arm with her one arm. Which Rogue realized that she had Wanda in one arm and John in another.

"Remy! I need you to grabbed John's hand!"

"Alright!" He said and reached down. John screamed which made the girls flinched as they were right next to him.

"Shut up Pyro!" They screamed. Remy reached down and grabbed Remy's out-stretched hand. Rogue let go of him and reached for Wanda. She grabbed her shirt and pulled her next to her.

"Remy! Grab her hand!"

"Wha! Non!" He said as he struggled to hold a flailing John.

"Trust me!" He looked her into the eye and her eyes glowed red. He blinked. Wait… did she just. He thought before a haze took over.

He would later on say that he could see everything that happened; through a haze.

He would say he remembered reaching for Wanda.

He would remember the way SHE screamed.

"ROGUE!" The three shouted after the Goth.

'_Bad idea! Bad idea!' _She practically thought. She didn't mean the scream. Her psyches just screamed. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

_Everything was in chaos. Everyone was floating and flailing around. Hairs whipped all around. _

_So this is what would happen if she fell._

"_JEAN!" She shouted. "JEAN!" _

"_SHE FAINTED STRIPES!" Logan shouted through the noise._

"_AND KITTY IS TOO FREAKED OUT!" Bobby remarked._

_*Bamf* *Bamf* *Bamf*_

"_Mien Schweitzer!" Kurt cried out. _

"_Give me your hand!" Kurt reached out. She never tried to get control over another person's personality in panic. Oh, God, what if this doesn't work!_

"_Have faith mien Schweitzer!" She looked at her brother. She reached out…_

"Rogue-Cherie!" Remy shouted. Rogue made contact with a splash before going under. His eyes went to slits. He faintly saw others looking down and grabbing the people he held.

"I'm voing avter her!" Kurt cried.

"Wait!" Jean said. Before she could do anything, the smell of sulphur hit their noses along with the noise of *Bamf*.

"Dammit elf." Logan growled.

"It vasn't me!" Someone else coughed before saying,

"Verdammt." A very familiar voice spoke in German.

"Vogue!"

"Mon Dieu!"

"Rogue?"

"Veels very weird like vis." Rogue muttered as she glared at her now 3 fingered hands.

"Now vou know vat I feel." Kurt laughed before slinging an arm around her. "Identical siblings." She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips.

"I had fun tonight John. Thanks." Wanda said outside her bedroom.

"You're welcome Sheila." Wanda blushed and turned. She stopped and turned, kissed John full on his lips. They were too caught up to notice a flash. And a roll of gold eyes before purple smoke appeared in its place.

"What was that for?"

"For saving me." John got confused. She rolled her eyes and pulled him in to her.

"Another job well done." Rogue smirked. The phone on the table rang. Now what?

"What?"

**Josephine: Well, that was done in one day and a hour. Not to shabby. Do not include the times I had to get up. Don't forget to leave an awesome review!**

**Rogue: Am I supposed to say something?**

**Josephine: No. **


	5. Job Well Done

**Josephine: Sadly, I have to end it here. Don't worry; I have another chappy thought of. Hahahaha, I started on the Pyslocke and Angel's chapter but never actually finished it.**

**Yes I'm at my homeland and no I don't like writing in other comps but...**

**IT'S ON MY DATA STICK! *^_^* WOO HOO! **

**FWI: Actually, I already uploaded it but never posted. I thought I did. LOL hehehehe, enjoy moi pwetties!  
**

* * *

"If anyone knew about this job, I'm going to scream."

"Don't worry about it. I thought you could use some help!"

"This is so embarrassing." Rogue muttered.

"Fine, if you don't-"

"NO! I mean, I need your help."

"Okay. Here we are." Rogue and the blue striped haired girl looked stopped in front of a store.

Rogue turned to the girl.

"You tell anyone about-"

"You're going to kill me and so on. Yeah yeah." Josephine cut.

"Glad you noticed." Rogue muttered darkly. Josephine grinned.

**Josephine: Yeah, that was it. Anyways, these are just going to be short endings of Rogue's job (Cause I couldn't and can't be bothered to write the first part), K K? And then I get down to revenge. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
**

* * *

"Warren!" Betsy screamed. Warren looked to the side slowly.

Betsy ran to him as he stared at her blankly.

"Warren please!" She cried. Warren stared at her and turned away. Betsy dropped to her knees and stared at him. Behind a bush, Rogue snickered. She reached over and got the cage.

"Your going to make someone very happy right now. Two some ones' even." Rogue as she reached in. Rogue held the bird in one hand and grabbed her walkie-talkie. "Cupid to Blue, do you copy?" Rogue waited before static came over.

"Blue here, ready to go. Waiting command." Rogue nodded, even though the 'Blue' couldn't see it and looked at the bird.

"You know what to do." She said as she applied the mask. She kissed it before releasing it into the air. She grabbed her walkie-talkie and camera. "Bird released. Awaiting... whatever you have planned."

Back to Betsy and Warren, Betsy saw the incoming bird and screamed shrilly. Warren snapped his head towards her, saw the bird (he choked on his saliva) and started to fly towards her. Betsy anyways.

"Cupid, do you copy? Subject in place." Rogue looked at Betsy and Warren before whispering frantically into the item.

"Release! I repeat! Release the item!" It was a couple of seconds before rain clouds appeared. "Great job. Releasing bombs."

As Warren got close to Betsy something behind him exploded sending him flying into Betsy. The bird that was flying squawked and flew into THE tree. "Bird in the tree. Ready for explosions."

_Meanwhile - _

"That smarts." Betsy muttered. Warren groaned beside her. "Warren?" She asked (looking quite pitiful actually). Warren sat up and looked at her. "I was set up." She whispered. Warren smirked and leaned into her. Betsy grinned and leaned into him as well. As soon as their lips touch, fireworks boomed in the sky. Literally. So, they didn't notice the flash and snickering.

_Back to Rogue - _

Rogue walked to where Josephine sat with her boyfriend.

"Job done. Anything else?" Rogue asked. Josephine looked behind her and nodded at that direction.

"Lover boy's alone. Go accompany will you?" She asked batting her eyes. Rogue lifted a brow and looked behind her. Remy grinned and saluted her. Rogue rolled her eyes and looked back at Josephine.

"One question." Josephine nodded. "What exactly did you do to Storm?" Josephine grinned and snuggled into her boyfriend.

"Only one way to find out."

_Back at the institute -_

"WHY?" Storm screamed. Logan ducked the thunderbolt send to his way.

"Darling, I have no idea what your talking about!" He said as he lept out of the way.

"Just because I ignored you last night, does not mean you had to sleep with a man to get my attention!" She roared. And just like that, Logan was fried.

* * *

_Days soon - _

"I didn't mean it!" Bobby screamed as he rolled away.

"Oh that just makes it worse!" Jubilee screamed as she threw more fireworks his way. Or whatever her powers were called.

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Ooof!" Jubilee grunted as Bobby ran into her. Jubilee was about to say something when she looked into his eyes. "Sorry, I was saying something what was it?" Bobby shrugged and leaned down.

Rogue sighed. Kids. She looked beside her and choked on her scream. Remy grinned.

* * *

_*Looks at nails* -_

Tabitha raised a brow and leaned into Sam.

Rogue gagged as she took her picture. That is just wrong.

* * *

_Sometime after. I lost count -_

Kitty stared. She looked at Kurt before glancing back at the photos. Kurt then grinned. He wrapped his arms around her and ported.

* * *

**Josephine: Well, that was a shame. **

**Kitty: What am I doing here? **

**Josephine: I don't need Rogue spoiling my plans. You were the only I could trust…**

**Next to Fuzzy over their. **

**Kitty: Ok, so. Review! I'll give you cookies! *cue the record scratch***

**Josephine: No thanks. If you don't review, you get a Kitty cookie and no new chapter. *glares* Nah, I don't glare. Scratch that. But seriously, Review.**

**P.s, I think some of you are thinking I'M Josephine... but really, she's a *sniffle* (sad music starts) a deceased great family member. And she's the one who told me to go on this. So Josephine, thank you.**

**Kitty: Aaaaaaw...**

**Kurt: But didn't you just introduce her to me yesterday? (Cue the record scratch again)**

**Josephine: Eeeeeer... again, review!  
**


	6. The Rogue and The Rat

**Josephine: Hi guys, sadly I'm not back to where I left recently… alright, I'm still in 'vacation' as you might say. **

**Rogue: And no one say to hurry up and make her go home.**

**Josephine: … Anyways, my friend (Penelope and no, that's not her real name) made an account and she's REALLY great at making stories. Alright, I may be exaggerating but she is great. **

**Rogue: By the way you have weird friends. **

**Josephine: Tell me something I don't know, anyways her account name is 'katzchocolate' I'm pretty sure but she's (sadly) not a fan of X-men. Or… anything else in fact. She just writes. But anyways; you should give her a try. **

**Rogue: Buuuut…**

**Josephine: She doesn't care about spelling mistakes on anything that's not important or school related. Plus I don't think anyone is even reading my Authors Note which is sad…**

**Rogue: Read ^^^^^^^^^ Cause I said so.**

* * *

"All right, like, settle down. Here's what I want."

"We know who is behind all the… 'couple making' you could say."

"And…"

Rogue yawned as she entered the kitchen. It was buzzing with teens, kids, adults… the usual. Nothing was wrong. Nothing was-

"ROGUE!" Kitty shrieked as she tackled the Goth.

"Waaaah?" Rogue cried as she stumbled to keep her balance. She turned her head to face Kitty. "What?" She glared. Kitty grinned.

"Logan wants you to go to the Danger Room." Rogue nodded.

"Yeah, he told me so last night." Kitty pursed her lips and got off Rogue.

"Like, did someone tell you that he totally changed it from like tonight to this like morning?" Rogue lifted a brow. "Like right now?" Both Rogues' eyebrows rose.

"Well, I'm off then." Rogue said uncertainly as she back away from Kitty slowly. Kitty stared at her in confusion. Rogue turned and hurried out her shoulders shaking. Kitty blinked.

"Okay, like what was that about?" She asked herself.

"No idea Kätzchen." A voice piped behind her. Kitty shrieked in surprise and pivoted around to face…

"Oh. It's just you." Kitty sighed.

"Still scared Kätzchen?" Kurt grinned.

"No. It's just- oh look there's Gambit!" Kurt chuckled and held the 'I'M WITH LIKE AND TOTALLY DUMB -' poster up high behind Kitty. Which pointed right too… oh look! Is that the Professor?

Rogue bounced on the ball of her feet as she whistled a random song.

Soon after she finished the song (and getting quite annoyed), Gambit entered. More like strutted in. She glared at him with annoyance as he was singing a Batman related song.

"Morning Cherie!" He chirped. Rogue grunted in reply. "What's a belle like you doin' 'ere?"

"The same reason as you, Swamp Rat." She growled.

"Aaaaw, is wittle Woguey meanie weenie?" Remy teased. Rogue growled and swiped at him. He ducked and chuckled.

_BOOM! _

Rogue and Gambit swerved their heads towards the door.

"_Good luck!_" Logan's voice came over the intercom. The background changed and they looked at each other before sprinting away.

"Exactly what is the objective?" Rogue grunted. She seems to be doing that a lot.

"Live? Survive? Dunno 'bout you Cher, but I wanna live." Rogue crossed her eyes then changed appearance.

"See yah latah!" Rogue said as she bounded away with a blue tail lashing behind her. Gambit chuckled and made a sharp left.

_Meanwhile -_

"What IS the plan?" Kurt murmured. Kitty narrowed her eyes at him and smacked the back of his head.

_Back to R&R -_

"Oof!" Rogue grunted as she skidded on the forest floor. Gambit growled and striked the monster with his bo-staff. Behind him Rogue groaned.

'_Dammit. I don't deserve this!' _Rogue mumbled as she got up.

'_Nein. You don't mien swichter!' _Kurt shouted over the noise.

'_Shut up Kurt. You're making things worse!' _

'_Oooooh,'_

'_Burn!'_

'_Harsh much?' _Rogue sighed the umpteenth time that day and rushed towards the monster with a battle cry.

Remy coughed and wiped the air in front of him. Rogue glared murderously at the monster near her feet.

"And that is why you don't attack me." She announced before kicking the monster one last time.

_*Whistle's innocently* -_

Kitty, Kurt, Storm, Logan, Jean, Scott, Wanda and John stared speechless at Rogue.

"OI!" John shouted. "That is painful!" Wanda looked at him and stated in a monotone voice:

"No shit Sherlock."

_*Yawn's* -_

"How long have we been here Remy?" Rogue whined. Remy sighed in annoyance.

"I don't know Cher!" He huffed. "Do you see a watch on me?" Rogue narrowed her eyes and huffed.

"Well I'm tired with all these stupid monsters coming out-"

_ROAR!  
_

"Oh, great." Rogue murmured. Remy growled in annoyance.

The two didn't break stride as they passed it and they both set it in kinetic charge. The monster growled in confusion.

Rogue and Remy never broke formation as the monster behind them shouted in agony and blew up.

"I wanna sleep!" Rogue whined like a snotty brat.

"FINE!" Remy shouted. "We'll set up camp!" He walked away muttering something about 'snotty, princess, breakfast, petite, annoying.' and something about being with teenagers.

"Rems?" Rogue said later on that night.

"Yeah?" Remy murmured as he stared at the sky.

"Do… do you think they set us up?" Remy paused and turned his head to look at her.

"There's a possibility Cherie, but I doubt they'll leave us here forever." Rogue nodded and went silent.

The moment was silent and Remy was about to drift of to sleep when a cold breeze blew. Rogue shivered and curled up. And some how got snuggled up with Remy.

Remy grinned and put his arms around her.

Soon, they were asleep.

_Up, up and away -_

"Aaaaaaw." Kitty said as she stared at both of them. Logan growled.

"Get some sleep half-pint." He motioned his head behind him where all the others were.

Jean and Scott was curled up in a corner, John and Wanda fallen asleep on each other, Storm had already left saying she needed to do her rounds and Kurt was drooping on a chair waiting for Kitty.

Kitty giggled before walking towards Kurt quite drowsily. Logan smiled, just a tad bit. A wittle bitty bit, and turned back to the couple in the forest.

"Night stripes. Give 'im hell for me." He said before exiting the room.

_Unfortunately -_

"Aaaaw, now isn't that just sweet?" Josephine squealed.

"No." Kurt muttered darkly.

"Aaaaw, don't be a spoil sport!"

"She's… whatever she's doing with that street rat!"

"It's called cuddling."

"Whatever."

"Don't worry," Josephine said putting her hand on his shoulder. "I know how you feel." She raised her head and glared at the 'sky'.

_Somewhere -_

'_Why do I feel like someone's glaring at us from the sky?' _A boy mused.

"Joey!" A girl whined. Joey smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Ange, spaced out."

"Whatever." She huffed.

_Back to the situation at hand -_

"Kurt! Don't you dare!"

"Try me!"

"If you interrupt I'll…" Josephine looked around. "PRESS THIS 'DO NOT TOUCH' BUTTON!" Kurt lifted a brow.

"There is no 'Do Not Touch' Button. Why would-" Josephine coughed and inclined her head to the 'button'. Kurt's jaw dropped.

"How did that get there?" He asked. Josephine shrugged.

"Wanna try my luck?" Kurt growled and leapt towards her. Josephine yelped and ducked. She stood up and stuck out her tongue.

"Nah nah nah nah!" Kurt growled and bamfed behind her. Josephine opened her recently closed eyes.

"Hey, where'd he go?"

"Take this!" Kurt dumped freezing water on top of Josephine causing her to scream shrilly. From his close distance with Josephine, he dropped to the floor in surprise.

"Why'd you do that for?" She screamed.

"I think you killed my ears…" Kurt moaned.

"Uh-huh."

_**CRACKLE!**_

Both idiots turned around. There was the control panel, crackling with electricity.

"Ohhh, dang…"

Rogue gasped as she was dragged by the hair. She twisted and turned as Remy was pounded to the ground. The poor guy was still conscious despite the horrible head contact with the ground. Rogue gasped as she made contact with the tree besides her.

She barely managed to open an eye, to see the scenery fade and she slipped to unconscious.

* * *

**Josephine: Yeah… sorry if my English is bad or something like that. English isn't my first language… Annnnyways, the reason of why I wrote (if you don't remember I deleted my Authors Note because I wanted to) is because I recently got my test results! Woooo! Go me! I'm over average! Yay! My parents can get off my backs now! **

**But sadly… English, reading and subjects like those I suck. Especially handwriting. Sad, sad. And I have extra curriculum so I have to study more stuff than others. I_I I don't like being picked (except if it is the Arts!)!**

**Yeah, chapter whatever is coming soon! Hold your horses!**


	7. The Rogue and The Rat 2

**Josephine: Note that I was on my school vacation and came home from my homeland a like 2 months ago and I still had to write a speech. Great.**

**And when I presented, I came into the semi-finals. And I had to create a dance for my schools 'Talent Show'. **

**So hope you guys understand and that, I think, my story(ies) haven't been that great. Who am I kidding? It sucks! Yeah it could be worse, but if you compare it to others it sucks. And rocks on other comaparisments. Is that even a word? But hey, nobody's perfect.**

**So enjoy the last chapter and,**

Rogue groaned as she moved to the side. The noise was killing her.

"Oh would you shut up?" She murmured. Silence, Rogue peeked an eye open and screamed.

"HOLY-!" Rogue's hands flew upwards as the figure ducked.

"Cherie! Mercy, mercy!" The figure held up his fingers in a peace sign. Rogue sighed.

"Swamp rat, what are you… what happened to your face?" Rogue giggled. Remy glared at her.

"Oh, please. Spare me the details, my face is...!"

"Aw, it's okay." Rogue rolled her eyes and patted his back as he sobbed. What a man.

"So we were attacked, they got us out and now we're in the," Rogue's hand gestured around. "Where ever we are. That's still doesn't tell me why, you… got" Rogue snickered. "clownified."

"Is that legal?" Remy grunted as he trudged up the hill.

"Please, like you care." Rogue said as she clung onto Remy. Remy paused.

"Good point."

'…'

"Gee, cher, for someone so active, you weight a lot!" Remy exclaimed as he carried Rogue bridal style. Rogue scoffed as Remy chuckled.

"At least you're not fat." Remy grinned cheekily. Rogue glared at him and hopped off.

"Aw, I was just having fun!"

"I'm not talking to you, you stupid-" Rogue froze as Remy slapped a hand on her mouth.

"I thought you weren't talking to me," Remy smirked. Rogue glared at him and took his hand away like it was a disease of some kind.

Time passed by as they quietly and awkwardly hiked or whatever they were doing.

"Hey Cherie, wanna see something cool?" Remy suddenly whispered next to her. Rogue slapped his face away, not even glancing at him.

"What?"

"…"

"What?"

"…" Rogue turned and screamed,

"WHAT?" Rogue paused and looked at him. She cocked her head, a thoughtful look on her face. She looked down at her gloves and laughed.

"That was mean…" Remy pouted, a hand shaped on his face, clown make-up still on.

"Have I told you, how much I despised clowns?" He murmured sourly. Rogue laughed harder.

"Have," gasp "told you," gasp "how…" Rogue covered her face with her hands, quivering. Remy growled and jumped on her. Rogue shrieked with amusement as they tumbled down the grassy hill.

Rogue stood up the same time Remy tried to catch her again. Rogue laughter echoed around the field that suspiciously looked like the one in 'Lion King'.

Remy chased Rogue around and around when finally,

"Ah!" Rogue and Remy fell together and, weirdly, butterflies, birds and flowers swirled all about. Their laughter died down as they stared at each other. Rogue breathed a laugh.

"What a position we ended up, ey Cherie?"

"Oh, what a position." Rogue found her hands around Remy's neck and they moved closer. And closer. And,

"And if they fall in love to…day, his carefree days with girls are history, in short, the player isssss doooo-OW!"

"Kurt!"

"That hurt!"

Remy sighed. It was too good to be true.

_Later that night -_

"Serves you lot right." Rogue smirked. A few murmurs were heard. Remy and Rogue stood at the back of the group.

"So Cherie, about that -"

"Don't push it."

"Oh come on! One date?"

"No."

"Please?"

"…"

"Just a day in the park, you and me." Rogue considered it. Where was the harm in that?

"… Deal."

Where was the harm in that? Oh man.

Rogue blinked at the man in front of her. They've been dating for 2 years and a half, a couple of months since she could finally touch, a… nah, I won't go there.

But, okay… Rogue took a deep breath, grinned and said,

"I do."

* * *

**Josephine: Aaaaww, so sweet! Though, I don't do any justice do I?**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and check out my other stories. See ya!**

**Yuijun: WAIT! **

**Josephine: What now?**

**Yuijun: Review!**

**Josephine: BTW, she's an anime freak, so if you are too, then check her out. Plus, she's great at computers and, you could say she's my friend. =.=**


	8. How This Story Came To Be

**Josephine: IF YOU HAVE SUBSCRIBED ONTO 'THE ROGUE CUPID SERIES' THEN YOU MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE SKIPPED 'THE ROGUE AND THE RAT 2'!**

* * *

**HOW THE ROUGE CUPID SERIES CAME TO BE**

Rogue stares at the house in front of her and checks the piece of paper. So far, so good.

"ROGUE!" Josephine squeals.

"What is it now?" Rogue asks. "Plus, how come I'm alone-"Rogue looks at Josephine accusingly. "You're planning something really bad again."

"Oh, but not to yooooouuuu!" The blue streaked girl sings.

"What is it now then? How come, Wanda or Kitty or-"Rogue got cut off by the blue streaked maniac.

"Shut up. Here's your assignment now get going and meet me back her tomorrow if you want it." Josephine hands her a torn piece of paper. Rogue eyed it skeptically.

"You're sure it's safe?" Rogue asks.

"Yep! One hundred percent. Now get going before I get my guy friends out here." Josephine threatened. Rogue cringes and grabs the paper and dashes out of the property.

"Someday I'm going to go crazy and absorb that girl and get killed or something." Rogue mutters on her way.

"You sure she's the right one?" Josephine's right-hand and red-streaked buddy asks.

"Yep!" Josephine says and walks towards the newly painted clubhouse. "I'm hungry, is Penelope cooking again?"

"Yea, you know what happen last time Odette tried to cook!" Red-streaked, A.K.A Alyssa, exclaimed.

"Yea…" Josephine thought for a moment. "Do you know how hard it is to pick a name just to disguise your friends and end up calling them that in real life?"

"Nah… Course not!"

** THE NEXT DAY**

Rogue raised her hand hesitantly before knocking on the door. Josephine peeked through the peep hold before-

"ROGUE!" She squealed and hugged the Goth. "So you've accept, right?" Rogue nodded her head. "You didn't tell anyone, right?" Rogue shook her head. "Great! Now come in! I've got the perfect plan!"

**WHAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED (I think)**

**Cause Josephine ain't my real name and I don't want to be called Josephine for when it's the real me and I ain't using my real name, call me,**

JayJay sat down with her usual group, chat chatting with them, suddenly the topic about someone dating this other guy came up.

"She so wasn't right for him. I mean come on!"

"Yeah, sometimes I which there was like a cupid that told us who we were supposed to fall in love with."

Something struck JayJay.

"I got it!" Her friends stared at her before resuming to chat. They were used to that stuff.

**OR WHAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED**

JayJay gleefully read this fanfiction before a thought hit her.

"I wonder if what Rogue would be like if she was the cupid."

**Yeah, that sounds like it…**

* * *

**Josephine: Yep, so what do you think? I think that is what actually happened. Review!  
**


End file.
